Fully Alive
by sofarsogood99901
Summary: This story is taking place at the middle of new moon. Its about Collin and his imprint Emma. Collin's about eighteen in this one.  PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

EBPV I woke up to the sound of a alarm clock. Why can't I get a break, I mean I get up at six-thirty in the morning. My brother gets to sleep all day dad doesn't say a thing to Jacob but who cares. I'm out the door by seven and get a ride from Emily, she's married to Jacob's friend named Sam.  
"So, ready for a another horrible fun-filled day of school Emma" Emily said.

"Not really"

"Why not." Emily looked worried. Great thats good to be on my conceit.

"Because, I'm on the cheer-leading team...because of some one." I was giving Emily the evil-eye.

"I thought you would like it guys find that very..."then she wiggled her eyebrows at me." Attractive" she said laughing.

"Not funny Em not. I'm not even attractive." I said as we pulled up in front of the school.

"Emma, look at me." I looked her so I wouldn't be late for class." Emma you are so beautiful you look more like Nina every day. "She said.

"Thanks Em." I said as I got out of the car and walked into a "fun-filled day" of school.

***

The good news is I made it to lunch. The bad news is I had to listen to Jessica talk about Mike, thats all she talks about now that their going out. I'm happy for them, But she talking my head off.

"And Mike said my hair looks so pretty..." Jessica trailed off now talking to Lauren. So I talk to Ang(short for Angela.)

"Happy about cheer-leading with Jessica." Angela said smiling.

"No it's just fourteen year old girls dancing."

"I Guess your right on that note." Angela said with a smirk.

"Ang think you can spend the night." I asked

"Sure, i'll just call my mom after school. Kay?" She asked. "Kay" I replied. Then the bell rang.

***


	2. Before the Bonfire

Me and Jess are walking to cheer-leading practice. I've got butterflies in my stomach. "Emma what's wrong." Jessica asked. "Nothing just nervous." "But you can dance right?" "Umm... no." I bit my lip. "Thought so... just copy me Okay?" "Fine." When got there it was twelve other girls there,I knew there was Kitty Green, Mickie Smith, and Luna Stark. "Hey Emma." Luna said "Hey." " Emma no offense but you like your going to be sick." Her green eyes held worry. "Nothing just got the butterflies." "Me too." Some high school girl came and said she was going to be teaching us some simple dance. So she did it then we copied her...well I copied Jess who was a really good dancer so was Luna I hope some of it rubbed of me. A I guess it did because that high school girl look at me with impressed eyes.  
"Well done um... what your name." She asked.

" Emma.. Emma Black." I said

"Well maybe next year you should think about joining the high school cheer-leading team Emma. Oh and you can call me Florence... Florence Shadow." Her blue eyes were so much prettier than my Brown ones. "Well girls see you next week bye." We all said are good byes and Jessica came running to me.

"O my God Emma you were so great." Jessica said. "Thanks Jess see ya later." And she walked to her mom's car. Angela came running to me as Emily pulled up. Hey Emma do you think I can stay for the weekend my mom said I could if your dad says I can." She asked  
"Most likely you well." I said Emily got out of the car and hugged me. "Hey Emma so how did practice go?"

"Great, this girl named Florence says I could be in the high school team." I said  
" Em, can you drop Ang and me at dads house?" Sure." Me and Angela got in the back seat of Emily's van.

***  
The ride home was shorter than usual, But I wasn't complaining. We said bye to Emily and walked to the door I put my keys in. "Dad you home?" Yah I'm in the living room." Dad is it okay if Angela stay over for the weekend?" Angela was hiding in the kitchen. "Sure, when is her mom dropping her off?"  
"Well ya see dad she's already here." I blushed deep red.  
He looked mad for a sec than said." Fine she stay there going to be a bon fire later and sense she knows about your brothers and sister she cane come. Were talking about imprints tonight...has she herd about them yet?"  
"No and Ang you can come out now!" I yelled. And then came out a embarrassed Angela.  
"Hi Mr. black." "Hey Angela you and Em can go up stairs to her room until the bon fire.  
" "Dad." I said.  
"Yes."  
"Where's Jacob."  
"Sam came and they went off."  
"Oh."  
"What's wrong honey?" Great now he's worried.  
"Nothing just thought he would be here."  
"He will be here later."  
"Kay."  
Me and Angela went up stairs and picked out what we were going to where. Me and Ang where about the same size and she is wherein some red skinny jeans a black tank top and a boyfriend jacket and black converse. While I am in some black skinny jeans combat boots and a shirt thats says "DOTS Assorted fruit flavored gumdrops." When we where done getting ready dad called us down. When I opened to door to walk down stairs and ran right into my brother. "Hey!" I yelled. "Maybe you should look where you going first." I did not have the time for him so I pushed past him(with Ang)and ran down the steps to dad. "Ready dad." I asked "Yep." Than he yelled." Jacob get down here now." "Coming." Jacob yelled back. When we made it to the beach every one was there waiting for us.  
"Emma's here." Yelled Quill. I blushed.  
"Hey Quill." I said. 'Lets get started."


	3. After the bonfire

**After the bonfire.**

Wow the look on Angela's face was priceless. I patted her shoulder.  
"Really?" Was all she said.

"Yup, Ang you gonna be okay I mean its not like any body imprinted on you right?"

"Right."

"Lets go home." I said an then we had a race to see who could get home first. That might have been a dumb idea because our house is like a mile away from here. But we could see the house from here which means we ran a lot.

"Are...we there...yet." Angela said between breaths.

"Almost... just a little...further."

" Em, you gonna make it."

A deep voice said. "Jacob, we'll make it and beat you at the same time!" Angela looked like she wanted to slap me but I said.

" Lets go!"

And ran as fat as I could beating Jacob to the door. I grabbed my keys and put the key in the lock. I could hear Jacob behind me. Then I pushed thru the door and fell to the floor.

"I'm so tired." I was Breathless.

"Em, you need me to take you to your room?" Jacob laughed as he said it.

"Emma if you ever make me run like that again gonna kill you in you sleep!" Angela looked worn out and said it with venom in her voice but then she started laughing and fell on the couch. Then I was laughing so hard I started hiccuping and that made Jake start laughing. Then Angela said.

"I'm changing if you need me...just don't need me okay." And she went up stairs and minutes later we heard the shower going.

"Jake could you carry me to my room?" I asked.

"Sure." Then he put me over his shoulder and ran up stairs making me jump like a horse in his arms and he knew what he was doing so I'm gonna get him back. Good my arms are long enough so I reach down and grab his boxers giving him a wedgie.

"HEY, that hurts...let go!"

He yelled ""Only if you stop making me jump in your arms." A just to prove my point he jumped up the steps making me jump pulling his boxers with me giving him the biggest wedgie ever. And he dropped me on my bed.

"NOT FUNNY EMMA THAT HURTS!" he yelled even louder making me flinch.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I yelled back. Just as I said that Dad came in the house.

"We'll you to stop yelling I could here you guys across the street." he said.

"Sorry." We said at the same time making us laugh together. Then Jacob left out the room closing the door just as Angela came out in shorts and a blue T-shirt.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing just me and Jake."

"That explains a lot." She said laughing.

"Oh shut up Ang."

And then I tackled her onto the bed tickling her till she said sorry. "Bedtime girls." Billy called.

We both groaned. "Night Ang." I said

. "You to Em." She yawned.

Then I closed my eyes and let darkness take me.

***  
When I woke up I could hear Angela snoring and I didn't want to wake her. So I crept down stairs and fixed a bowel of cereal and sat down and looked TV. When I was done I went up stairs to wake up Angela but I heard voices in my room.

"Mom i'll see you on monday...love you to. Bye" Angela said.

Then I walked into my room and Angela got off her phone. "Coming down stairs?" I asked.

"In a sec." Angela said. When Angela came down stairs we watched TV. And the whole time I didn't here Jacob's snore.

It was the last week of school and my last year of middle school. I was at lunch and Jessica was talking about graduation while I was zoning out. I was so tired I was up all night listening to Dad and Jacob arguing over something.

"Emma!" Jessica said.

"What." What is she mad about now.

"I said what are you wearing to graduation."She looked annoyed.

"I don't know, what are you wearing?" I asked sounding enthusiastic. It worked she started talking about what kind of dress she going to wear. Great and sense its the last week of school we have cheer-leading today. Jessica was now talking to Angela who looked bored. Now if only that worked on Emily.

***  
When me and Jessica made it to practice we saw Florence making out with some guy. He had tan skin and you could see his muscles from like ten feet away. Wait I know him his name is Collin and he is in Sam's pack.

"Hey, Collin!" I yelled. He didn't hear me. Thats weird I thought the whole werewolf thing made you hear super good.

"Maybe he's into that make-out session to much." Jessica said laughing. But I know he's not listening to me on purpose. Collin left before I could say anything to him.

After we practice I ran to the parking lot to wait for Emily. When she came she had this weird look on her face like some one told her something she didn't like.

"Hey Em,what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing Emma we will talk about this later okay?" She said.

"What ever you say Em." I said. When we got home she dropped me off with out a word. When I came home Jacob was talking to Sam,Seth,Leah,Paul,Embry,Quill,and Collin.

"What are we gonna do the blood-sucker has killed over five people in the last three days." Leah screeched

"Leah,calm down we got it handled, we set some traps and if he falls for it we got him." Embry said.

"Guys Emma's home." Quill said.

Every one moved out of their huddle and looked at me.

Every one except Collin

. "Hey every one." I sounded so stupid right now. "I'm gonna go to my room now."

I said and ran up stairs tripping on the first step. "No one laugh!" I said but of course they all did.

"Good one Em." Jacob said laughing I bet I was bright red by now. When I made it up stairs and closed my door I turned on my ipod and listened to Paramore's Brick By Boring Brick. When I finished the song I heard some one coming to my room and I looked to see Collin standing in my doorway just looking at me as if well as if he was in love with something.

"Hey, Emma I have to tell you something." he started. But I stopped him.

"I know Collin you imprinted on me." I said the last part softy. Then I noticed that no one was down stairs. That made me feel a little weird. Collin must have notice because he said.

"Emma I didn't come up here to try something with you I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Your my imprint." He said it like I hurt him.

"Listen Collin its the last week of school and I'm only a eighth grader. Your a sophomore you know what people will think!" I was yelling now." They'll think your trying to, get some and I know your not but...I'm not ready yet. But you think you can come and tell me that you imprinted on me and we'll be together forever? I have to know who your are I mean we don't even talk hen ever we see each other how are we going to be together I thought you and Florence are together now what about-" I was cut off when Collin put his finger on my lips. "Emma you worry to much i'll take care of all of it." I was going to say some thing but he cut me off again." Don't say anything." he said then he kissed me on the lips. First it was soft and it sent tingles all over my body but then he forced my mouth open and I felt his breath in my mouth. Then I tried to pushed back but he didn't notice so I broke the kiss.


	4. The Date

"Move Collin." I said forcefully and he did. I sat on my bed what was happening. Now that I'm thinking I can feel the pull between us like he was a part of me.

"What just happened Collin?" I asked.

"Since you are my imprint when we kissed you felt a pull between us right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well now we have a piece of each other."

"So what now are you like my soul mate or something?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Yep!" He looked elated. This is all wrong we don't even know each other. What will Jake and dad think. How are we gonna make this work I've never kissed a guy before, well not a guy as old as Collin. But there was something else I could not put my finger on.

"Collin you have to go."

"Why we have a lot to talk about and-" I cut him off.

"Collin leave now you can call me later and talk but now I need time to think, kay?" He looked hurt but five minutes later he was gone. Now that I have time to think lets see what I know about Collin well he is really smart, had a lot of girlfriends, he is a werewolf, funny, cute, I think Seth was his best friend. As I looked down at my list I could see I didn't know a lot about him but that could change I mean he is eighteen years old there is a lot I missed. But thinking about him now was just wrong I mean he just turned eighteen this was his last year of high school and my first we only had a year together before he went off to collage and he was going to collage because his mom didn't go so she is making sure he go's. So why get into a relationship if you were going to get hurt in the end. So i've made up my mind I am not going out with him. He does not need me too worry about. And for the rest of the day I felt heartbroken. ***

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. And looked at the caller ID it said unknown I picked it up.

" Hello?" I sounded sleepy.

"Hey Emma what are you doing?" Collin asked.

"Collin why are you calling me this early?"

"Have you looked at the clock its five-thirty in the after noon you are so lucky its summer break." Five-thirty how long was I out. "So do you want to do something later?" What do I say. Well I say no but how.

"Well it might not be a good time Collin but maybe later."

"Please I have the whole day planned for us just say yes Emma." He was pleading with me.

"Fine when are you coming ?"

"I'm out side your house right now"

"WHAT!"

"Just be outside in ten minutes." And he hung up. I was ready in five minutes. When I was done locking the door I saw Collin kicking dirt and his hair was hung in his eyes.

"Hey there." I said.

"So you ready for our first date." He had a cocky smile on his face. Was I ready? I don't know so I gave him my best answer.

"Ready as i'll ever be."

"Good but first let me show you something." He ran into the woods before I could say anything to him. three minutes later there was this huge dark grey wolf with Collins blue eyes and he was looking at me with curious eyes because I wasn't screaming. Jacob told me all about it but he wouldn't let me see any of the wolfs. But seeing Collin like this made me lose all doubts about us not being together. So I took the last step and hugged him well I tried to hug him but he was to tall for me so he had to been down. When he shifted back he was naked you could see all his muscles even as he was turned around but still I could see his but I was blushing so much my face was like a tomato. Then I started to giggle.

"Please don't look at me just turn around."

He was getting something out his car pants and some shirts. When he was done changing he grabbed my hand and lead me to the passenger side of the car it was a mustang old but it was a nice car. When I was in the car I realized that Collin hadn't said any thing to me about him shifting. When he got in the car it was quiet the whole way. When we pulled up to a restaurant. Collin came around the corner and opened the door for me when I looked him in the eye he winked at me. When I got out the car he grabbed my hand again. And took me inside.

"What is with all the hand grabbing." I said taking my hand away.

"I just wanted to hold your hand." He looked hurt.

"Sorry."

"Its okay." He took me to a table by the window.

"So what are we eating?"

"Pizza." And just as he said that a waitress can and asked us what we wanted.

"Two large pepperoni pizzas and two cokes." he said looking at me.

"It will be ready in fifteen minutes." After she said that she walked away. It was quiet for fifteen minutes. When she came back and gave us are food. Colin said. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Because I don't fell like taking."

"Alright then i'll talk, so I told Seth about the imprint before any one else found out and he said to give you some time but I wanted to know before we started any thing."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because it felt like the right thing to do and it looked like you enjoyed it?" I can't believe he just said this.

"It looked like it but I didn't." Just as I said that I saw Florence walk to our table.

"What is this." She looked shocked.

"Flow, I already told you its over." Collin looked like he wanted to spit on her.

"But you left me for a kid." She was glaring at me.

"I don't know what your problem is but I think you need to go." I said looking her in the eye.

"I Don't think you should be telling me what I need do little girl." Her blue eyes were looking into my hazel colored ones. I wanted to hit her in the face but Collin stood up I didn't think he was that, tall but when he looked down on her and said "go" she left.

But, why is there all ways a but. But before she left she said

"This is not over little girl. I. Will. Get him back." Then she flipped her hair and walked out.

"Collin I'm ready to go home." I didn't feel go now.

"Alright but let me get our order, kay."  
"Fine. I'll be out side by the car." When I got outside I felt a cool breeze and my hair went flying. When Collin came and saw my hair he laughed at me and pushed a stray lock out of my face. It sent tingles all over my body, Then Collin was bending down and I backed up. "Collin could you take me home now."

"I'm that bad a kisser."

"Yeah." I said fixing my hair. "It was like you were trying to eat an apple."

Collin laughed out loud. "You wanna have a rematch later." He had the biggest grin on his face.

"I think so i'll take a raincheck." I said.

"Fine by me." He opened the door for me and I got in and searched my pocket for my phone when I pulled it out I had a text message from Angela it said._** I have some big news call me when you get this:)**_  
Wonder what it is. When we pulled in to the driveway I saw dads friend Charlie thew the window.


	5. After math

I could see Jake from a Distance he was holding hands with a girl, I couldn't see her face but she had dark brown hair. I guess thiss is why Jake isn't home so much.  
"Hey Collin isn't Jake like in love with his kid or something?" I said pointing at charlie and wanted to know why Jacob was leaving so much.

"Yeah, her is Isabella but we call her Bella."

"Oh." It looked like Collin was done with the subject so I guess it was time for me to go but then Collin reached over and put his arm around me. I froze. Collin looked at my eyes and I looked at his eyes were asking to kiss me. I want to kiss him so bad i'll do it just this once. He move closer until he was right in front of me. Then he kissed me it wasn't rough it was soft and very sweet. Then he pulled away. "You know your beautiful." he said looking at my eyes.

"Yeah right." I said.

"But you are."

"Thanks."

"Your the only girl i'll ever be with from now on." For that I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. When I got inside dad asked me where I was and I told him with Collin. I couldn't lie to him. When I got to the room I looked in the mirror I hadn't looked at myself in weeks. Well I have Hazel colored eyes, I dyed my hair brown but now my roots were showing you could see the blood red hair coming in. I might dye it back to my color. I had a couple freckles on my face. I'm five-foot-six, taller than Florence I was considered "Hot" by my classmates but if they see a girl with bigger hooters than a teacher they drool. Collin didn't stare or touch them all night. I wish he were here to tell me more about him. I walked out the bathroom and got into sleep wear than laid down. When woke up I called Angela and asked her what she wanted.

"Ok so you know Ben right!"

She was so happy you could barely hear her voice.

"Well me and him went on a date last night." Just as she said that I heard a knock on the door.

"Ang, could you call mr back later." After we said our goodbye's I went down stairs and saw Collin smiling because he could see me though the window.

"Hey." I said when I opened the door

"Hey yourself." He was smiling bigger now.

"What's up with the goofy grin."

"I'm just really happy to see you." He was beaming now.  
" You just saw me two hours ago."

But he said nothing and I sat down on the couch but when Collin sat down he picked me up and put be on his lap. He wasn't going to let me go so I'll just deal with it  
"What are we going to do now?" I asked wondering why he was here.

" Today I'm going to let you know everything about me. Starting now!" What was I going to ask him. An idea popped up.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Hazel." When he said that I just looked at him, he had so much love in his eyes that it was unbearable I jumped off his lap an went to the door and said.

"You want to go for a walk?" In stead of answering he grabbed my hand and lead me to the beach. We where holding hands and walking in silence. Then for some reason I thought of Jake and what he was doing with some girl named Bella. Was that why he stopped coming home so much more often? Collin saw the look on my face and took my face in his hands.

"Stop worrying everything going to be alright Ok? "

"Whatever." When I pulled away from him he looked hurt like I just someone just died and then I grabbed his hand.

"Why do you look like that, when ever I pull away from you?"

"Because your my Imprint I so in love with you it hurts when you gone, when we aren't together I think about you your the only thing that matters now."

I was shocked to see that there where tears streaming down my face. Collin rubbed them away.

"But I'm only fourteen there is a four year difference. How are we gonna make it work it just isn't right."

"You'll see."  
When we where done at the beach he gave me a piggy back ride home. A few days later I felt hot like I had a fever I went into Jacob's room because he always had a thermometer I checked my temperature. It was one-oh-six I ran into my room and looked into the mirror and looked for signs of illness but instead saw a difference in me. My hair had grown about three inches in the last day you could see my hair color,blood red coming out. My skin was a little paler than normal, I looked prettier my body was a little more define not by much though and I could see my imperfections floating away by the hour. Panicked I called Jacob but he didn't pick up. So I called Collin and he picked up.

"Collin can you come over, I need you."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Ok, but be hear soon." He didn't even say good bye he was in such a hurry. Five minuets later there was a knock on the door. Collin came in and looked at me with worry on his face.

"Collin look at me I mean, really look at me, what do you see." I said as his intelligent eyes looked me over and his eyes got wider as he saw what I could see.

"What happening to you?" He asked him self out-loud as he grabbed my hands.

"I don't know, but Collin i don't know what to do dad isn't home yet and I didn't want to be alone. So I called Jacob but he didn't pick up." Instead of talking he picked me up took me to my bed and laid down beside me. When he fell asleep I tried to go to sleep but couldn't. So I reached for my phone and dropped it but Collin didn't even move.

He looks so cute when he's sleeping. The phone was just by the bed so I reached down and picked it up I called Jacob one more time just to see if he was Ok.

"Hello." He sound happy. Should I tell him? No when he comes home.

"Hey Jake I just wanted to know why you weren't home." I was hurt.

"I'll be home soon do you want me to get you something before I come home." I thought about it. "Yeah, could you get me some candy?" I used my sad voice.

"Sure see ya later." Then he hung up. I turned around and got deeper into Collin embrace.


	6. Never Before

©©© When I woke up Collin was gone. I went down stairs but as I was going I heard arguing. It was Jacob and Collin. God what was it now.

"What is it you where doing with my little sister in her bed." Jacob looked scary from where I was standing.

"Nothing we where sleeping, and you need to talk to her." Collin said and even though Collin was older Jacob was about an inch taller.

"Get out!" JAcob yelled. Thats when I came into action. I jumped right in between them.

"No, don't send him away." I pleaded with Jacob.

"WHY WOULDn't I SEND HIM AWAY!" Jacob yelled at me. This was the first time Jacob yelled at me. He's been gone for long that I don't even know him any more. Jacob started shaking and Collin stepped in font of me.

"Emma go to your room." Collin said.

"Jak-."

"Emma GO!." Collin yelled. I ran into the room and locked the door and two seconds later I heard growling and then silence. I ran to my window and saw nothing. I guess they took it some where else. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my self.

"Why!" I yelled. I cut away the brown hair so now my hair was blood red and to my shoulders. I threw on something and ran to Emily's. When I got there Emily was out side pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Emily." She jumped when I said it. I walked up to her and saw tear stains on her face.

"Nothings wrong Em." She said crying even harder.

"Emily." Was all I said.

"I'm Pregnant. And I don't know if Sam wants a baby."

"He wants a baby Emily I seen the way he looks at you and when you tell him he'll be so happy." She sniffled

"You think so?" She said looking up.

"I know so." I spent the rest of the day at Emily's helping her figure out what to say to Sam. When I got home Billy was watching some game with Charlie.

"Hey Em."

"Hi dad!" I said cheerfully. Hoping he wouldn't notice the shaking in my voice. "Did you hear from Jacob today?"

"Nope but Collin called and said for you to call him when you get home." At the sound of Collins name my heart flutter. I ran up stairs to my room and pulled my cell phone out and dialed Collins number.

"Emma, are you ok." He sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's wrong."

"Nothing when jake left I went to your room and you weren't there." I felt bad for making him worried but I don't need him every where I go.

"Oh well thanks for calming Jake down I'll see you later. Bye."

"Wait. Emma don't you have graduation next week?" I had slipped my mind and wasn't graduation supposed be the last day of school instead of in the third week of school. "Hello Emma you still there?"

"Yeah I'm I was just thinking of how it slipped my mind. So many thing are happening." That made me think about what happened with my body I mean I've heard of growth spurts but this was a mega growth spurt.

"Want me to be at your graduation?" It sounded like he was pleading with me.

"Uh, sure." I get the imprint but was it really this serious is he like my personal baby sitter, will he feel pain when ever I'm not there?

"Collin can I ask you a Question?"

"Sure?" I had to swallow the butterflies in my stomach.

"Do you love me or is it just the imprint?" I heard him sigh on the phone.

"Ok, your my imprint which means i'll do any thing for you." For some reason my heart dropped when he said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Don't get me wrong I do find you attractive but sometimes I just don't get how I could love you we don't know each other but I still want to try." Tears fell from my face and I stopped them. Now I what he feels but I didn't think it would hurt this bad.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about what I felt,and you just get some random chick that you don't know." I stated.

"Your not some ramdom chick Emma. I want to know you but will you be willing to put in the effort?" He asked seriously. My heart sped up am I ready for this? I asked myself.

"Yes." I said strong and clear.

"Alright then I'll see you at the beach at five."

"Wait...what?" I was confused.

"Our date. Is tomorrow at five on the beach." I start jumping up and down when I sensed something. I turned around and saw Jacob standing there looking sadly at me.

"Collin I gotta go, I'll call ya later."

"Wait Em-" I hung up on him. Jacob came in and closed the door he sat on my bed and patted the spot next to him I sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me Collin was your imprint."

"Because you aren't here any more and I want to know why!" I started yelling.

"I can't tell you." He said calm and cool.

"What do you mean we used to tell each other everything. You've been gone at nights and when you get here all you do is sleep! Why are you so tried." He looked at me. I looked into his eyes and saw love but this love wasn't for me it was for someone else, and he knew what I saw when I looked at him. "Who?"

"You don't know her." He knew how mad I get when someone doesn't answer my questions.

"Jacob." I said giving him the evil eye.

"Ok, no need to give me the stare." He was back to his old self. "Her name is Bella Swan you probably don't know her because you weren't born yet. But her boyfriend just left her and she went threw a depression and I'm helping her get threw it." He said. He wasn't telling every thing but I'll buy for now I guess.

"But that doesn't explain why you haven't been here at night and why you haven't said a word to me." He should know that when he wasn't here that I would worry about him. Gosh what a jerk.

"I'll answer you questions later but right now I have a date."

"A date?"

"Yes a date."

"You go on a date?" I started laughing Jacob's never gone a date in his life I have only been on one date and I have a date planed tomorrow that more than he's ever had. I was laughing so hard that tears fell from my eyes. When I stopped laughing Jacob looked mad. "I'm sorry Jake but you never been on a date in your life. " I looked at him. He said

"Never. Putting. the toilet seat down again."

He said and left out of the room. My mouth was hanging open.

***

My first thought when I woke up was Collin. And then I remembered we had a DATE. I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower and threw on fish nets stockings a mini skirt with blue and black stripes and a black tank top and the same combat boot I wore to bon fire. I looked at the clock and saw the time it said four-fifty I panicked. When had I gone to sleep? Me and Jacob where playing Guitar Hero last night and stayed up pretty late. As I rushed to get my keys and phone I ran past Jacob's room and heard him snore. Why is he so loud. I thought and ran out the door. And tripped over a rock.

"Ouch, Dammit." I muttered. All of the sudden I felt this pull to walk into the forest. I couldn't think straight and started walking and about a mile into the forest I saw a really pretty girl standing not that far from me she had ginger colored hair and a petite shaped body smaller than mine.

"Um, who are you." She turned around faster than any thing iv'e ever seen. But what caught me where her eyes they looked like liquid gold she looked perfect like a modal but way better.

"You, have a funny sent..." She paused like she was waiting for me to say my name.

"Emma."

"Well Emma do you know what I am?"

"Yes. Your a vampire." She looked taken back by my answer. Jacob had told me all about the cold one or vampires he said they were evil bloodsuckers that weren't human any more.

"Yes I am but you aren't human your something else I can't put my finger on it." What is she talking about I can't be something else there nothing else there are only werewolf's and vampires.

"You never told me your name." I sad trying to change the subject.

"My name is Ivory Fend. And I'm a vegetarian vampire."

"Oh."

"I also have the gift to draw people near me without hesitant thoughts." That why I couldn't think straight.

And then I remembered Collin and our date and at the thought of him my heart sped up.

"I have to go, I' have to be some where."

"Oh, but I need to figure out your sent."

"Its not important now I gotta go." I said and ran before she could say something I ran at a speed that wasn't human. When I got back


	7. Authors note

I'm just gonna explain something about this story.  
takes place at the start of New Moon.  
thing is the same but Collin is in the story and he's eighteen.

That's all.


	8. Agony

When I got back Collin was pacing back and forth on the porch and had a worried expression on his face I instantly felt guilty for leaving him.

"Emma where have you been I've been looking for you all morning you had me worried." He ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"You didn't have to worry Collin I was just going to get some juice." This is the worst lie I've ever told in my life! I thought to myself.

"Juice?" He said not believing it. He moved his eyebrows trying to look mad and he did look kinda scary but I fluttered my eye lashes and gave him a sweet smile. His face went back to normal and I heaved a sigh. "Where gonna talk about this later. No ifs ands of buts about it." He said sternly.

"Alrighty."

"Good." He said all ready in a good mood. He snaked and arm around my waist and lead me to his mustang, When I got in and put my seat belt on and looked out the window thinking about what just happened who was that lady. But after fifteen minutes of thinking about it I realized it wasn't that important plus all she said was that I had a funny scent.

"Collin do I smell funny to you?" Hoping he would say the right thing.

"No you smell like Emma." He said.

"Oh...Thanks" I said. Than everything was piled on top of me. Jacob, that lady, our imprint, everything. Collin stopped the car and pulled over. He leaned over peering at my face as if he knew something was wrong.

"What's up with you Emma first you disappear than you look like your about to break down in front of me. Tell what's going on in that over sized head of yours." I gave him one of my worst looks but he just laugh at me.

"Nothings wrong I'm just worried about Jacob and why he's not here most of the time." Then I thought of something. "Collin have you heard anything about him. Why isn't he here when he is he's asleep or out and doesn't come home till five in the morning. You gotta tell me please." I looked at him tears glistening in my eyes. he sighed in defeat.

"You Charlie Billy's friend right?" He asked and I nodded. "Well his daughter who's name is Bella she was dating one of the Cullins Edward. Ok so they where dating and out of no where they break up for some reason. So for I guess about half a year she was in this depression and one day she came by I think you where at Angela's but Bella and Jake where childhood friends and they now I guess there hanging out together pretty much all the time." I sat slumped back into the seat. Why wouldn't he tell me? we pretty much told each other everything until now I guess. But why wouldn't he tell me was the only question replaying in my head.

"Hey I didn't mean to bum you out Ok this was purely confidential kay?" He looked at me truly worried.

"Kay." I said and kissed him on the cheek. He started the car. We sat in silence not a bad silence but one we didn't need to talk. He stopped at a bowling alley and got out. I got out and as soon as I closed the door Collin took my hand and led me inside.

"Have you ever bowled before?" He asked.

"Yes I have bowled before you?"

"I used to all the time before I started turning into a giant wolf." He looked sad but it disappeared as soon as he noticed that I noticed.

"You must have loved to bowled you'll have to tell me about it some time, kay?" He smiled and thew his arm around my shoulder. I got butterflies in my tummy. We walked up to the front desk.

"One size nine and one size thirteen." I grabbed my shoes and walked to the lane we where given. I sat down and started putting on the bowling shoes when I was done Collin was putting in our names. I walked over to where the bowling balls where held and grabbed a dark blue one it was light enough for me to handle so I took it. Collin came and picked up each one testing it out, I'm guessing he picked out the heaviest one because he looked satisfied.

"I'm guessing you picked the heaviest one?"

"You guessed right." I looked up at the board and saw that I was up first.

"AGH." I groaned.

"Suck it up Em, your up."

I picked up my ball and walked up to the lane. Aim for the middle. I told myself then I rolled the ball and it went to the side and I got a gutter ball. I walked back with my head down. This is pointless I horrible at bowling but at least I'm with Collin.

"Hey." He tilted my head up with his finger and looked into my eyes." After this date you can pick the next one." I nodded my head and he leaned down and gave me a short kiss on the lips. "Wish me luck." he said.

"I wish you luck." I said and stepped down. Collin walked up and bowled a strike. When his turn was over he walked back with a grin on his face.

"I think I'm gonna when this." # End the End Collin won 200 to my 76 and I hung my head in mock shame. "Don't be sad, I let you pick what where going to eat."

"How about burger king?" I suggested.

"Sure." He took my hand and lead me out to the car. After we where done there he started driving me home.

"Collin what's todays date." It had completely slipped my mind.

"Uh, its may 30th, why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to know if you spend the fourth of july with me?" If he says yes this will be our first holiday as a couple. If we are a couple. "Collin are we together or are we just friends?" I said right before he had a chance to answer my first question.

"Only if you want to be." He looked at me in the eyes again.

"Well of course we are, boyfriend." I said and he winked at me. It feels weird coming out of my mouth, a couple of months ago I would have even thought about him. But now I guess I'm crazy about him. As we pulled in front of the house I saw Jake standing there pacing back and fourth.

"Stupid blood-sucker!" He was yelling at nothing, then he walked inside and slammed the door behind him almost breaking the door.

"Collin I gotta go check on him." I rushed out of the car as fast as I could but when I slammed the door and started walking Collin grabbed my hand.

"Em, you can't go in there by yourself did you see the way he was shaking you can go and talk to him but if he's about to shift I'll be there to help you." I nodded and lead him into the house where I could feel the agony rolling of Jake in waves.


End file.
